Indor
'''Indor '''is a state of Tara located in the country's southwest. Located primarily in the vast forested lowland beyond the Gabri Hills, Indor is often considered one of Tara's "jungle states" and culturally a part of the Central Kingdoms. Historically, however, Indor has found itself drawn to the Capulusian and far imperial world due to its vast gold mines, which made the kingdom of Dore Dår grow rich and later made Indor a site of competition between empires. Through all of this time, the main population group have been the Dore, who speak the Dore language, which is today one of the state's two official languages, with Tarati. Indor is Tara's third most populous province, and its capital, Piat Pan, is the country's second largest city. Like Tara's other western states, it has long been underdeveloped compared to the rest of the country, and much of the population has lived in rural subsistence regions - however, in recent years, its expanding population has been largely urbanizing, and Piat Pan has become an industrial center. Indor is Cåoist, traditionally of the Maulyanaharas. Geography Indor is located in the southwest of Tara, bordering three other nations: Tempenloc and Kavi to the east, and Capulus to the south. It additionally borders four other Tarati states: Cassoultan, Zemda, Siowak and Udan. It is hilly and subtropical in the south and east, and gradually turns into a humid rainforest in the northwest near the border with Tempenloc. Much of Doredor lies between the coastal hills and the thick of the rainforest, including its capital, Piat Pan, which lies on the Tsengde River. History The Dore people have inhabited the region of Indor for over two thousand years. While their origins have been widely debated, most now agree that Dore is an Inceantic language, and that the Dore would have migrated to the region from the east and mixed with the local Te-Telazic population, resulting in a language (Dore) with a mix of Inceantic and Te-Telazic influences. The area near modern-day Piat Pan has been the center of a kingdom since at least 1000, when Kharpin records first speak of a kingdom of "Doredar" to the east, which was known even then to have gold. The capital of ancient Dore Dår was Tungdze. In the twelfth century, Dore Dår also came to be known to the Tar'tah, who had taken Kupra to the east and sought after Dore Dår's gold deposits. They invaded in 1150, and Dore Dår became a vassal state to the Tar'tah Empire; however, the Tar'tah, overextended, would soon fracture. Dore Dår was invaded from the west by the Kharpins, who seized it from the Tar'tah and tried to integrate it into their empire, although a series of Dore rebellions made it hard to maintain, and Indor was effectively independent for much of the following period. It was during the Kharpin period that Cåoism came to Indor. The Empire at the time nominally followed Dutva, the traditional religion of the region that hailed the world as in conflict between Dhara (wisdom, calm, goodness) and Saru (chaos, passion, sin); however, Cåoism had been the majority religion in most of the empire for over a hundred years, and under Tangtharp and Jiandarak the satte had begun to integrate Cåoism into its ritual and recognize both Cåoism and Dutva. However, Krianthep, emperor for much of the thirteenth century, tried to reassert the crown authority by reimposing Dutva in the capital, and to recentralize his power by expelling the powerful anti-imperial Cåoist factions in Ponte, especially the young and charismatic leader Maulyan, who was banished to the farthest reaches of the empire, in Indor. Maulya's messages resonated in Tràngpat, and he ended up founding the ''saldhara ''(monastery) of Ahanbharut, which would come to be the center of Maulyanahara Cåoism, on Mount Dzereng in south-central Indor. When Tep Tiak would lead the rebellion against the Kharpins in the 1270s, he did so partly in the name of Cåoism, and the state of Dore Dår that he established was now officially a Maulyanahara Cåoist one. The independent Dore Dår had a blossoming period with its capital in Tràngpiat for about seventy years, but it soon came under the influence of new powers; of the Kharpins to the south, the Qotian traders in Kavi to the west, and Tara to the northeast. Dore Dår was nominally independent until 1475, it was largely under Capulusian dominance for much of this period, and then Eqotian dominance; in 1475, it was officially conquered by Arin Prydain of Tara, who would hold it for thirty years until it was reclaimed by Eqota, who now officially occupied Indor. When Eqota was defeated by the Toranese Empire at Aigkor in 1553, the oppression of Cåoists in Indor was part of the Toranese justification for their claiming of all of the Qotian lands. The Toranese set up an independent ''satrap ''of Indor, and at first their rule was largely welcomed as at least they were Cåoist overlords. However, the empire at times felt the presence of the Maulyanahara school overpowering in the region, and tried to supplant them with imperial Cåoist organizations; this was met with considerable backlash, and led to a series of rebellions that eventually recreated a free state of Indor, once again known as Dore Dår. The new state of Dore Dår turned east to look for support against its powerful western neighbors and the Capulusians to the south. Initially looking toward Taratiana, it eventually found its way to Sednyana, who agreed to protect Dore Dår as a client state, allowing Sednyana special access to its resources. In 1763, Hubayn Sari Ngedyen Tarati, who had overthrown the Sednyanese-backed rulers of Taratiana, expanded his new Tarati Empire to the southwest, taking Dore Dår under the pretenses that it was a traditional part of Tara (a stretch - Tara had only ruled it for thirty years) and the Dore were being liberated from Sednyanese imperialism. Indor was treated well under the empire, and Hubayn's modernization projects reached there. As such, during the Revolution of 1807, Indor was allowed to vote by referendum as to whether or not to join the Republic of Tara as a state, and they voted yes with a 2% margin.